


The Night We Met | Volturi Kings

by OhChangelingChild



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Borderline Yandere, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Virgin Volturi Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhChangelingChild/pseuds/OhChangelingChild
Summary: A Twilight FanfictionVolturi Kings X OFC
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Intro

Lillian Gwendolyn "Winnie" Villin didn't know how she got here. Her life seemed like it was all going according to plan a few years prior. She had just graduated from University from the most haunted town in the South part of the USA: Savannah, Georgia. She was going off to grad school, with a new, well paying job in hand, and a surplus of family and friends to support her. But none of that mattered now. Not ever since that night.

  
Now Winnie is a basket case, known in just about every town being for being the number one wanted criminal in America. They made shows about her, documentaries, and even conspiracy video stories on YouTube just within a few years of that night. They likened her to Ted Bundy and Jeffery Dahmer, even the fictional Harley Quinn. But they didn't know what really happened. They don't know what happened that night, they don't know what goes on behind closed asylum doors, or words spoken late at night to the cameras watching her sleep.

  
And they certainly don't know that the American government wanted to get rid of her so badly that they dropped her off in the small, seaside town of Portland, Maine after not being able to kill her. Paying weekly fees to keep her face hidden, mouth quiet, and her damaged mind out of trouble as long as she got that paper signed by Dr. Hale after therapy each week.  
They swore to the public she was no danger. But Winnie knew better; the less they had to deal with her the better. And letting her go might have just been the straw that broke the camel's back. It wasn't her intention for things to go the way they did that night. Her intentions now are to live a quiet life, one she should have had before that night. But intentions don't always go as planned. Especially when vampires, shifters, werewolves, and witches are involved.

* * *

  
WARNINGS:

  
Murder  
Violence  
Rape (mentioned to minor characters)  
Attempted rape  
Incorrect drug use  
Suicide  
Attempted Suicide  
Insanity and other mental disorders  
Graphic scenes and language  
Sexual themes and erotic scenes


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't necessarily about the wishes; it was about the ritual. The feeling of closing my eyes and wishing with all my heart for a change that may never even happen. Even as I let go of the coin and open my eyes just to watch the copper piece slowly sink and twirl into the shallow water of the fountain, I still feel as if a weight had been lifted from my chest. It was almost as if by letting go of that small coin in some way helped me let go of my past. It helped me breathe and slowly begin to compose myself before every appointment – something I desperately needed to get through even one session at Cullen Clinic. 

* * *

As I sat there, on the stereotypically therapist looking chaise lounge, I couldn't help but feel a bit off putting about my therapist. It wasn't that he was scary necessarily – it was more so like he knew everything about me. And anyone knowing (or at least thinking that they know me) is probably what scares me the most.

His golden eyes evaluated me, his head slightly tilted, and lips slightly pursed in thought. Through doing this, his golden hair brushed gently against his chin and veiled a part of his face ominously. There was something slightly off. But I didn't question it. Even if he had the audacity to gently poke and prod at the state of my mentality and the condition of my mental health, it was still not my job (and thus not my problem) to do the same to him.

I knew this was how he earned his money, how they all earned their money, but for me? I was simply coming here for that nice, good ole signature that would be sent straight to the government after every session.

Dr. Hale's head tilted even further, eyes squinting now in confusion. I had then just realized that we were still staring at each other in mild stubbornness, with me donning a slight (yet maybe even creepy) smile at the thought of getting the feds off my back.

Finally, he spoke.

"What else happened?"

"I told you what happened. Are you calling me a liar?" I retort back with a 'humph.'

Dr. Hale lets out the tiniest tilt of his lips, eyeing me with determined amusement.

"I think you told me what I want to hear."

I didn't respond to that. It wasn't necessarily that I lied to him, more so that I stretched the truth. I didn't really take my medication every night and morning, but I didn't necessarily skip it on purpose; I slept in Saturday and before I knew it, it was far too late to take my morning meds. As for the exercise and eating healthy? Yeah, I ate a couple vegetables and did a little stretch in bed ... once. Maybe it wasn't his definition of exercise and eating healthy, but it for sure was mine!

Before I could protest once I realized how my silence looked, Dr. Hale seemed to shuffle uncomfortably, almost as if he didn't want to.

"Gwendolyn," he started.

"Aw shit, here it comes..." I muttered.

His lips tilted further upward.

"If you can't remember – or even put in the effort – to improve your health, I should probably remind you that the government was all too willing to sign over the proper documents to have us hospitalize you ... for as long as you may need." The way he said it was caring enough, but his tone still had the tint of authority and an almost threatening undertone. 

"hmph." I eyed him skeptically. "You wouldn't."

"For your health? I would." He smirked in amusement before continuing. "Besides, Alice is convinced that it would be like a continuous slumber party complete with dress up, nail painting —"

"Okay! Okay! Jesus Christ, stop threatening me already, you got me okay?" I interrupt.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he began to write more on his notepad. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at this. Yet, before I could protest, he looked back up again. His eyes softened at me as I glanced away, crossing my arms as I slumped against the chair.

"Gwendolyn — "

The door flew open and in pranced Dr. Hale's wife. Her spiked pixie cut, the upturn of her nose, and the silver tray she carried filled with my favorite Earl Grey tea and strawberry pastries. She gently placed the tray on the side table next to my chair before twirling to face me.

I noticed that Dr. Hale looked at his wife in amusement, shaking his head slightly as he admired her from behind his notes.

"Winnie!" She started off her monologue. "I'm so glad you're here, I brought your tea and —"

She froze as she placed her hands on my shoulders in a soft hug. In the past, she knew I didn't like being touched and refused to do so. But now, I've gotten so used to her puppy dog eyes, longing for affection that I've started to accept (and kind of enjoy) her delicate embraces. Yet, this time was different.

Her face took on a kind of pained look. A dazed, far off, yet hurt look. Dr. Hale manifested behind her, desperate yet calming hands resting on her shoulders in turn.

"Alice," he said in a worried tone. "What is it?"

She quickly shook out of her stupor, retracting her hand from my shoulder in a flash. Once her eyes met mine again, they softened. She placed a single hand on my shoulder once more, patting it as if she didn't know what to do anymore. I know I didn't.

Dr. Hale's wife was an oddity. They said she had a type of disorder that made her prone to zoning out. And even though I wasn't quite sure that it was the whole story, I had enough proof — such as this — that it was at least somewhat true.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, dumbly.

Mrs. Hale looked taken aback. Her pert nose scrunched up in confusion and a slight spark of disbelief rose into her golden irises.

"Of course." She said as she regained her brilliant smile once more. "And I hope that you are well too, Winnie."

There was an awkward pause as we both realized how her hands were still placed around my shoulders in a halfway embrace, all while her husband looked questioningly between us two. Mrs. Hale suddenly turned towards the side table, grabbing a handful of pastries and a cup of tea before shoving them into my own hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your session!" She hurried towards the door, ushering Jasper to sit back in his seat. "But I must go now; I completely forgot to call the pa— Leah.

"I'll go call her now though!" She rambled, twirling through the room like a tornado. "Make sure to eat!"

She called out one last time before slamming the door behind her. Dr. Hale and I were left in befuddled silence. We stared at each other. I had started to nibble on one of the pastries when Dr. Hale abruptly stood up. I startled, pastry nearly falling from my grasp. 

"I apologize, Gwendolyn." He looked apologetically at me as he placed his clipboard on the table beside him. "But I think that I need to end this session early."

He finally looked up again at me. I had stopped eating and stared inquisitively at their frazzled behavior. I took another bite of the pastry, slowly chewing as I took in his hurried glances towards the door. I nodded, deep in thought.

"Just make sure to sign the slip." I mumbled, shoving the pastry into my mouth, the other into my purse, and downing the tea in one gulp.

With a wipe of my hand against my mouth, I barely registered the nod of approval before Dr. Hale rushed out the door in the same manner as his wife.

I was left packing up my things, sneaking a glance at the rest of the pastries before deciding to shove the rest in my bag.

They seemed to have more important things on their mind anyway, I considered. More important things than pastries .... And surely more important than me.

As I made my way out the door and into the empty Cullen Clinic hallway, I didn't even realize that I had left my water bottle behind. Let alone that it wasn't there where I usually placed it during my session. Nor that that it seemed to become a tactic of intervention for that night.

* * *

I had tried to sleep that night, I really did. But somehow I think the pastries came back to haunt me from earlier that day. Just as the people of the past crept through the cracks of my subconscious and slithered into my nightmares.

And just like the rest of my nightmares in my mind, the pastries churned uncomfortably in my stomach. It wasn't until I tried to shift in my bed that the bile crawled up my throat. Lurching off the bed, I headed straight the bathroom, gagging up all the food I had that day (which was thankfully only the pastries).

Gasping for breath, I stood up shakily, clinging to the sink for support. Without much thought, I routinely rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth. I felt a lot better. I usually did when I had nothing in my stomach. But then again, my days mostly ventured from eating everything I could find to eating nothing at all.

I shuffled back to my bed, giving a soft, reassuring smile to the teddy bear on my bed. HoneyBuns, a bunny plushie I've had since I was three years old. It was the only thing to keep me company on my worst days throughout my life. Some days I felt like HoneyBuns was the only one there for me.

Without a word, I quickly held HoneyBuns to my chest and shuffled into the small kitchenette in my apartment. Plopping her upright on the counter so that she sat perfectly against the back splash, I started to take out my nightly pills.

Popping open the containers to take out the small capsules, I eventually had the correct amount of everything sorted out. I was about to throw my prescription pills into my mouth when I noticed that my water bottle was not on the counter where I usually placed it after going out. I placed the pill back down and bit my lip. I tried to think where I last left it, but as usual my mind was always foggy and I had trouble remembering simple things.

I started to search through my small bedroom, my purse, under my bed — anywhere it could have ventured off to. After a while of looking, I checked my phone's clock. It had been over an hour since I started my frenzied search for my precious water bottle and it was still no where to be found.

I knew it was stupid, but I was upset. I was scared where I could have left it and quickly began to berate myself about how stupid I was for forgetting about it and leaving it somewhere. With a sigh of resignation, I dragged my feet back to the kitchen and made a glass of water from one of my older Tupperware bowls.

HoenyBuns was looking at me and I liked to believe it was one of sympathy. I held her small, stuffy paw in between my thumb and forefinger, squeezing slightly.

"It's okay HoneyBuns, we'll find it!" I said enthusiastically.

To reassure her, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, patting at her old, tattered ears with a sigh.

"Pill time..." I muttered, pills in hand. I threw them in my mouth and quickly dowsed them in water from the Tupperware. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, eyeing the bottles left open in my haste to find my water bottle.

I had thought about it this morning. But I knew the Cullens would find it suspicious if I didn't come in that week. But now...? I still had a week left without them — they wouldn't find me until it was too late...

I snatched up the first bottle, taking out several more pills and downing them as well. I did it with the next bottle, then the next, before I realized HoneyBuns little glass bead eyes were staring at me in fear. I didn't want to see her watch me end my life.

With a quick kiss to her plushie forehead and woozy smile, I turned her around. With a satisfied sigh, I turned back to the pills, my head slowly starting to feel dizzier. But then a ringing sound came from the door, echoing inside my head.

For a minute I had to wonder if I had imagined it. But then the sound came again, this time quite frantically. With a groan I trudged to the door a few steps away. Just as I unlocked the door, it flew open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Twilight Fanfiction  
> Volturi Kings X OFC

There stood my favorite people in the world, having just rang the doorbell too many times and looking as if they were about to ram my door open with Seth’s head. Peering up at me in surprise, Nessie and Jake not too gently set Seth down, leaving him to all but fall on the creaky, weathered down wooden porch that led up to the higher apartments. Leah looked up from what I assumed was her usual disappointed scowl at the trio before looking towards me. She looked relieved.

  
In a case such as this, I would prefer to slam the door and go back to what I was doing. However, seeing Leah always made me feel better – if not guilty at even thinking that she knew what I was doing prior to their visit.

  
Without a moment to lose, Leah dashed over to me and snatched me up in her arms. I nearly started to cry as her familiar warmth flooded over me. After a minute of me standing there, dizzy head drooped over her crouched down shoulder and arms hanging loosely at me sides, Leah pulled away. One hand cupped my cheek, dark eyes staring into mine with seriousness and a glint I wasn’t quite familiar with.

  
“Are you alright? Alice told us—” Leah paused with a breath. “That you forgot your water bottle…”

  
Leah jolted back, shoving the clear, blue tinted water bottle into my arms. My face brightened immediately. I snatched it from her grasp, hugging it to my chest.

  
“You found it!” I squealed.

  
Without a second thought, I shuffled the half-filled water bottle into my underarm and enveloped Leah into a hug. She tensed, feeling my face burrow into her toned stomach. But, before I could pull away in shame and regret, she hugged me back.

  
“I don’t mean to ruin this touching moment,” Jacob intercepted, gaining a scowl from both me and Leah. “But its approaching hungry o’clock and we’re ready to chow down, man.”

  
“You guys are going out?” I asked timidly.

  
“Yeah, we’re going out for burgers.” Renesmee smiled daintily. “Would you like to come?”

  
All four of them turned to stare at me, awaiting an answer. And I found that with my head cloudy with after affects of the drugs, that I couldn’t say no. It didn’t help that I knew I shouldn’t be left alone right now.

* * *

It seemed as if they never lost their appetite. Jacob and Seth we having an eating contest, horrifying the only waitress and cook that were working the night shift at the rundown diner off the highway — the place usually reserved for truckers.

Although, Leah was right about up there with them. Except rather than committing to a contest, she instead stuffed her face with an eye roll.

  
Thankfully Nessie never had much of an appetite, so I didn’t feel as bad when I ordered just a small carton of fries. Yet, it did worry me to some degree when she went without a meal most days. She always had a look of disgust when looking at most food. Even when I had come over to their house (that was joined with their clinic) and witnessed her sister, Bella’s, mother-in-law, Esme, cooking (who cooks the most delicious meals and desserts), she still looked as if she’d rather be eating anything else.

  
I wasn’t paying much attention, though, to be honest. The pills I had taken were clouding my brain and the only thing I could register was Leah’s arm slung over my shoulder, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on my bicep. I subconsciously leaned into her embrace, absentmindedly munching on a greasy fry.

  
“Do you guys smell that?” Jacob said, his voice becoming deeper and charged with caution.

  
Leah tensed from underneath me.

  
“Leah, come with me.” Jacob commanded. “Seth, watch Nessie and Winnie.”

  
“What—“ Leah’s tone hardened.

  
“Leah.”

  
I could see the two exchange looks from underneath my closing eyelids. But I didn’t register much as the combination of the pills and Leah’s body heat began to make me sweat.

  
“Seth—“

  
“I know.” Seth cut Leah off.

  
Without anymore words, I felt Leah shift me over her lap and shoulder to shoulder with her brother. Tiredly, I rubbed my eyes. I saw just in time as Leah cast a small, reassuring smile my way as the two made their way out of the diner.

  
I could feel my skin immediately begin to chill, though I still felt feverish. Even through the haze of my mind and my blurry vision, I could make out Nessie and Seth eat with much less vigor.

  
Minutes, maybe hours, passed before I started to feel a familiar churn in my stomach.

  
“Seth…” I slurred. “Bathroom.”

  
Seth and Nessie looked at me questioningly, eying my shaking frame.

  
Seth was about to speak up when Nessie grabbed a hold of his wrist.

  
“I don’t think she’s feeling well,” she murmured, her whispers barely getting through to me.

“Let her go.”

  
As he let out a hesitant nod, I dashed towards the bathroom as quickly as my quivering legs could.

  
As soon as I reached the one stall bathroom, I began to heave into the putrid, urine encrusted toilet. What remained of my pills, the greasy fries, and most of my stomach bile sloshed into the bowl. I sat there, knees digging into the cold, hard tile as I regained my breathing.

Without a care for germs or mysterious substances, I collapsed onto the floor, pressing my sweltering cheek against it. I could feel my sweaty hair begin to plaster to my forehead and my mind swirl, zooming in and out of my surroundings.

  
Upon feeling steady enough, I sat up, balancing on my knees before standing up fully. Making my way over to the sink, I saw my reflection in the fingerprint smeared mirror. The fluorescent lighting certainly didn’t add to my appeal, to say the least.  
Gripping either side of the sink, I looked into my own eyes that were now both swollen and sunken into my skull at the same time. Beads of perspiration formulated onto my forehead and gathered onto my chin and upper lip. Tears were starting to crust around my eyes and puke sloppily covered the corners of my mouth.

  
Quickly looking away, I flipped the rusty handle of the faucet, cold water pouring into my hands. I washed them first before rinsing my mouth out, followed sluggishly by splashing my face.

  
Meeting my gaze in the mirror once again, I found I looked a bit more awake, but just as zombie like as before — just with out the puke and tear trails.

  
Before I could think any more negative thoughts, I slipped out of the door and into the diner’s back alcove. I was about to make my way back into the main seating area when the window on the back door caught my eye.

  
A full moon was hidden behind a smudged window. Stars accompanied it, twinkling, dancing in the dark sky. Not even fully comprehending my actions, I reached for the handle.

  
The cool night air felt pleasant against my clammy skin. I didn’t even mind — nor fully register — the large dumpster beside me, nor the beer cans that littered the ground. I plopped down onto the cold cement and leaned my head against the brick wall.

  
Before I knew it, I was sobbing. But now, there was no safety-plushie or Leah to calm me down. And in my mind, I knew that I could just go back to Nessie and Seth in the diner, but I didn’t want them to know of my near over dose nor the depression I had sunk into. They didn’t need to feel the weight of my despair.

  
Those thoughts alone drove me into a panic; my breath became shallow and my vision once again began to blur around the edges. And in the midst of my terror, I saw an Cherub with dark red eyes gently unclasp my nails from my scalp, whispering comforting words in a high child-like tone.

  
“Calm, it is alright….” The Cherub sang.

  
Cold hands, like death, met my clammy cheeks and I swore I had finally died in the alleyway like the loony I was. In the subconscious of my mind, amidst the fuzzy, wet-cotton like feeling in my brain, I laughed. Wouldn’t the White Coats, those bastards who claimed to have helped me — to have cured my criminal insanity — be so glad to have known I passed (in the slums behind a trash can, where I belong). No more checks to waste just to subdue the public — to lie to their people’s faces that I was put to execution that night….rather than somehow killing the witnesses as I did when they slipped the needle into my skin, filled with the toxic injection.

  
And with just that passing thought in the middle of the panic, scenes flashed behind my eyelids: the way they dissected my insides, taking out my guts in a fearful examination. My limbs being sawed off, but mending right back to where they were before it could even fall onto the bloodied floor. They way they attempted to blow my brain out….but the bullet flying right back into the head of the one who took aim.

  
“You need to breathe, human.” The Cherub stated steely, yet with enough care to make my ragged breath pause. “Just like that — come now! Breathe.”

  
But was I human? Was I what the Cherub claimed?

  
I felt like my feet had touched ground as a gentle, icy hand brushed through my tangled hair like a winter breeze. The Cherub cooed at me like a small babe and I collapsed into the angel’s arms, shaking, shivering, and nearly aware of the situation.

  
“I must go, but I will see you soon…” The Cherub muttered one last time before a harsh, cold breeze swept by and the comforting touch and murmuring voice were gone.

  
And after a few minutes — perhaps hours or seconds — I was back beside the dumpster and the beer cans. I suddenly realized how cold I was and all I wanted was for Leah to hold me again. Hopefully the drugs I had taken were finally out of my system after the panic attack I figured I had just had. Although I had had hallucinations like that before an over dose or two before, never were they so real. In that moment, with the memory of the comforting Cherub in mind, I contemplated perhaps taking a few extra pills tomorrow.

  
But in that moment, I decided I had been on my own long enough. Seth and Nessie would be a good distraction from the sudden emptiness I felt.


End file.
